This invention relates to water filtering for motor homes, boats, sleeper trucks, campers, house trailers, tents and other movable or temporary abodes.
Filters for filtering water for human use are well known. However, there is no known water-filtering kit for convenience of water-system attachment and detachment, transportation, storage and sanitary protection for motor homes, boats, sleeper trucks, campers, house trailers, tents and other movable or temporary abodes in a manner taught by this invention.
Without a water-filtering kit that positions basic filtering and tubular components in working relationship to the kit for such movable or temporary abodes, water-filtering components are difficult to handle, inconvenient to use, time-consuming to attach and detach to water systems and are subject to contamination by sewage and other plumbing items that are usually in close proximity during storage.
Filtering human-use water for movable and temporary abodes is highly important because quality of water is not usually known or reliable at likely different temporary places where the movable or temporary abodes may be from-time-to-time. Danger is compounded by contamination from storage and transportation of separate and unprotected filtering components in confined vehicle compartments that usually also contain sewage-handling components.
Examples of most-closely related known but yet different devices include a filtering-attachment aid described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,815, issued to McClory on Dec. 16, 1975. U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,300, issued to Parsons on Apr. 19, 1994, described an exterior filtering canister for recreational vehicles, but it was not a kit with handling and sanitation advantages. All other known prior art relates to separate components of a filtering system.
Objects of patentable novelty and utility taught by this invention are to provide a water-filtering kit which:
is quick and easy to position in fluid communication intermediate a water source and water-use plumbing of a movable or temporary abode;
protects filters, hoses and connections from possible contamination by other objects, sewage-handling items, transient water, dust and life forms in storage and transportation conditions;
positions filtering components for ease of access;
provides convenient and easy handling of the filtering components in a kit form; and
can be fitted with a selection of filters and water hoses.
This invention accomplishes these and other objectives with a water-filtering kit having a filter container. A water filter is positioned on an interior portion of the filter container. A filter-inlet connection on the water filter is positioned in tube-access proximity to an inlet-tube aperture in the filter container. Similarly, a filter-outlet connection on the water filter is positioned in tube-access proximity to an outlet-tube aperture in the filter container. The filter container is sized and shaped to contain an inlet tube and an outlet tube which can include one or more hoses in a compacted mode that includes winding, spooling and rolling. The filter container has a container top proximate which or to which a filter head of the filter is attached. The filter, the inlet tube and the outlet tube are positioned in the filter container for storage and transportation. The inlet tube and the outlet tube can have quick disconnects for easy and quick insertion of the kit into the water supply.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.